


at last, revival.

by honey_sweet



Series: kuroo tetsurou vs. adulthood [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Business Trip, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, Pregnancy, kuroo tetsurou is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet
Summary: kuroo gets his second chance, but since he isn't home, he doesnt get to find out right away.- the story of kuroo becoming a dad, and how daichi's office will never be the same again.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: kuroo tetsurou vs. adulthood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	at last, revival.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the least he deserved after the first story i wrote - i think i needed to fix it before i never forgave myself over that MISERY fest

The house was cold when you woke up. The mattress beside you had not been disturbed, the pillows gone unused for another week, the bedsheets pulled up around your shoulders to ward off the emptiness that you felt from waking up alone again.  
There was no sound of the shower running, the kettle boiling, the sound of cutlery hitting porcelain that you understood to mean Kuroo was not at home and he was not preparing breakfast or showering to leave for work. Simply because he was not here, and he would not be back for at least two more weeks.

You had woken up before your alarm had even gone off, and while you were still tired, the feeling of being unfulfilled was your new wake up signal.

So once more you left the empty house, locked the doors to the soulless interior, tightened your jacket and walked away for work.

It was chilly and the wind was biting at your ankles as you exhaled clouds of breath into the spring sky. Trees were starting to regain their leaves slowly and all you could think of was a lingering conversation you’d had with Kiyoko at a training camp many many years ago - something about rebirth in spring, about new beginnings and something else that time had eroded from memory entirely.  
Maybe it was time for rebirth, and you wrapped your coat closer around your torso as you mulled it over.

It was a habit for the last month for you to arrive at work early and leave late, not willing to return to the empty shell of a home you had left that morning - always eerily silent when your husband was nowhere to be found. You would cook food and eat alone, shower and walk into Kuroo’s small study to sit at the desk and wait for him to call you from his work trip.

It was odd to see him sat in a hotel room, hearing the din of conversations from the rooms surrounding him and notice the light peeking through the curtains reminding you how far away he really was. As darkness settled around the house and the moon emerged behind your window, Kuroo’s messy hair would remind you he had just rolled out of bed and was sitting shirtless tangled in the sheets just to talk to you before you went to sleep.

  
“How is everything at home?” He yawned, reaching for the glasses on the bedside table.  
You rested your head in one hand, the other cradling a mug.

“Still cold as ever, but it’ll be summer soon,” You sighed.

“I’ll be back before you know it, and I promise I’ll make up for being gone for this long.” He smiled, idly scratching at his eyebrow.

“It’s not your fault - I can’t take a month away from work. Otherwise I’d have come with you.”

“Still saving lives?” He grinned. “I’m proud of you.”

“It is my job, Tetsu.” You laughed. “I’d be a lousy doctor if I didn’t save lives. Anyway - look at you Mr. International Science Conference!”

“I mean it’s for the company ...” He blushed.

“You were the one specifically invited - out of everyone in your branch.” You pointed out.

“Yeah - okay fair enough. I _am_ pretty amazing aren’t I?” He cackled.

“Don’t let it go to your head-“ You smile, pretending to be disappointed.

“I am sorry I left you alone though. And for so long...” He sighed, letting his smile fade slowly. You ran a hand over your stomach idly under the desk, smiling gently at your hidden secret.

“I know its not the best, but you’ll be home at the end of the week.”

“I miss you,” He admitted, quietly.

“I miss you too.“

“When I’m back I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Oh _good_ , so you’ll be back to annoying me at every opportunity?” You grin.

“Among other things...” He smirked, and was about to open his mouth to add to the sentiment when there was a knock on his door.

“Yes?” He called at the intrusion.

“Breakfast is open in ten minutes.”

“Right, I guess that’s my cue to go. Breakfast and then another day in the conference room trying to write a report for my boss while convincing German pharmaceutical industry to make a sample deal with the Tokyo firm. I know, exciting, right?” He grinned, pushing his glasses onto his nose. “See you later - I love you. Sleep well.”

“Have a good day at work, I love you too.” You replied, waiting for him to end the call. Turning the computer off, you leaned back in his desk chair, a hand on the small bump of your belly. It wasn’t the first time you’d felt this, but you had a feeling it would be different from before. And you couldn’t wait to see Kuroo’s face when he found out finally.

***

  
It was a Friday evening. You’d come home from work on time for once, eager to be in your empty house knowing that when you arrived, your husband would already be back from the airport and no doubt asleep in your bed.  
The lights were on in the hallway, and despite the chill of spring biting at you, you felt the warmth of familiarity knowing you wouldn’t be alone in the house tonight. Dashing up the driveway, you couldn’t help but smile as you headed for the doorway.  
Flinging it open, you stepped into the hallway to see Kuroo emerging tiredly from the living room. Wordlessly, you headed for each other and met in the middle, neither of you caring that you hadn’t taken off your shoes or your outdoor coat yet. Laughing, Kuroo lifted you by the waist to embrace you, and you let your legs wrap around the back of his thighs as you reached to stroke his face.

“I missed you-“ You whispered before letting him kiss you.

“You’re freezing cold.” He mumbled back against your lips. “Go get a shower and I’ll order some food. I refuse to let you cook tonight - I want to spend some long overdue time with you.”

“If you insist, Sir.” You laugh as he lets you back down onto the floorboards.

“Save the ‘Sir’ for later.” He grinned, helping you out of your jacket as you kicked your shoes off. “Now shoo - go get warmed up.” He added, turning you towards the bathroom.

You stripped off your heavy jumper with cold hands, turning on the shower head to heat up as you did. Dropping your work uniform on the bathroom floor, you stepped into the stream of warm water and let the chill of the day melt away from you. Standing there under the water, you looked down at the small bump forming and felt the familiar knot of excitement in your stomach at the thought of telling Kuroo.  
You could hear him shuffling around in the living room and the muffled sounds of him ordering food over the phone when you emerged from the shower and crossed the hallway into your bedroom. Letting your hair drip as you held the towel to yourself, you flicked through your drawers for something clean to wear.

“Food will be about an hour so I was thinking ...” Kuroo began as he closed the bedroom door behind him. “That we could work up an appetite.” He murmured as he stepped to wrap his arms around your chest and place butterfly kisses to your neck.

“What do you say?” He added through half-lidded eyes.

“What if I’m just _too_ hungry?” You smirk back at him, knowing full well you were winding him up. He laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and drawing you to stand between his legs by your towel covered hips.

“Well, I happen to be _starving_ ,” He replied, crawling his hands up to where your hands clutched the towel by your chest. He slowly teased your fingers away, keeping eye contact all the while. You conceded, letting the towel drop to puddle by your ankles and he let his hands skim along your hips as he stared into your eyes.

“My beautiful wife,” He sighed in awe, finally letting his eyes wander down your bare body.  
You noticed the exact moment when his eyes widened slightly, his breath hitched and his fingers started trembling against your waist. He was staring at your stomach, the tiny bump that had been there over a month, and his breath came out small and shaky as if he was afraid it was only his imagination.

“How long are you...?” He trailed off, not daring to move.

“Almost two months now.” You whisper, reaching to cradle his face gently. “I only found out after you had gone, and by then i was already three weeks late.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He replied, his face breaking into a huge grin. “This is great news!”

“I wanted to tell you in person.” You laughed, watching as he moved every ounce of attention from your face to your growing belly. He rested his forehead against your stomach and broke out into delirious laughter.

“My beautiful wife - I _love_ you.” He admitted as he looked up at your face and you noticed the tears welling in his eyes and the way his adam’s apple bobbed with emotion. “I wish you’d told me sooner.”

“But I wanted to see your face when I did.” You smiled. “And plus you’d have only come home on the first flight and you know I won’t let you abandon an important career opportunity like that.”

“We have a second chance.” He whispered, kissing your stomach and letting silent tears drop.  
You move to settle onto the bed with him, pulling the duvet over your legs. Your hair was still soaking on the pillow but you didn’t care because your husband was back home and he was rubbing circles gently into your stomach and smiling again.

“Happy tears?” You ask, reaching to run a hand through his hair.

“Extremely happy tears. Does anybody else know?”

You shook your head. “Not yet. I wanted you to be the first.”

“I’m going to be a dad.” He said in disbelief, pressing his forehead to your stomach. “I’m going to be a _dad_.”

“We’re going to be parents.” You confirm.

“When is it due?” He asked, leaning on an elbow and smiling at you.

“I can only guess - but I think some time around your birthday. If it’s April now, and it’s been two months already, then it will be a November baby.” You explain, reaching to touch his smiling face.

"Well this is certainly going to be a birthday for the history books-" He hummed, lacing his fingers with yours.

“... Which also means that we made this on Valentine’s day.” You laugh, gesturing to your stomach. Kuroo squinted at you for a moment, and you could practically _see_ the gears turning in his head as he did the math. He burst out cackling, rolling away from you to curl up on his side and let his body shake with laughter.

“Wait-“ He wheezed. “Are you saying that we made a baby ... at Daichi’s house?”  
You bit your lip to refrain from laughing, but it soon bubbled over as you looked at your husband’s cackling expression. You nodded and he went into another peal of belly laughter.

“It’s highly likely.”

On the 14th of February, Daichi had invited all of his past high school volleyball friends to his house for Kinoshita’s birthday party. It was a day early, but since the 14th was already a public holiday and it was the only day everyone could get together at once, you just so happened to spend Valentine’s day with your high school friends from Karasuno and several teammates that had become close friends at college and training camps.  
It also happened that it was a rather large party, so, in the spirit of Valentine’s day Kuroo had whisked you off briefly to make love in Daichi’s office. He’d been so proud of himself, not being caught by anybody, and now he was _even_ prouder knowing that he’d managed to get you pregnant at the desk of his high school volleyball rival.

“I think we should tell Daichi...” He chuckled, wiping away tears.

“Absolutely _not_!” You laugh, slapping his arm.

“That would be hilarious. Imagine the look on his face.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, don’t you dare say anything to Daichi.”

“I’m pretty proud of my performance actually. I mean over the desk? That was good. Apparently so good it got you pregnant.” He couldn’t stop laughing.

“Why did I marry you?” You sigh, sitting up finally to pull some clothes on.

“I promise I won’t tell Daichi.” He conceded, sitting up to kiss you on the cheek. “But I am telling everyone I’m going to be a dad.” He grinned proudly. You busied yourself dressing, catching your husband unashamedly staring at your body.

“So when do we get to find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked, leaning back onto his elbows.

“I made an appointment for next weekend, it’s only an ultrasound but maybe they could tell us then.”

“What do you think it is?”

You laid a hand absentmindedly over your stomach. “A boy. I don’t know why, I just think so.”

“Then I trust your motherly intuition.”

***

You had made Kuroo also promise not to tell anybody about the baby before your first scan, and he’d begrudgingly held in the news for a whole week.  
But once you were back from the hospital, Kuroo had already posted the ultrasound photo to his Instagram within the first thirty minutes of returning.  
You were inundated by texts of congratulations from friends and people you barely spoke to outside of social gatherings. There was one message however, that you were not so pleased to see.

_**Daichi :** _  
_**I hear congratulations for your baby boy is in order. Although, did you really have to use my office?** _

“I’m going to kill you, Tetsurou.” You said, only to hear his childlike cackle from the living room in response. Daichi was never going to let you live that one down.

"For the record I didn't tell Daichi - it was Bokuto!" He called back.

"That's even worse!" You groaned, walking into the living room to see your cackling husband scrolling through his texts with said grey-haired nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> poor daichi. 
> 
> leave kudos or a comment if you liked what you read - and check out the rest of the series for more from this universe


End file.
